Journey to Lightera
by DancerOfDanger
Summary: Lion-o and the others have crash landed, and are pulled to safety by the one and only, Princess Aurora, whose father will not let them leave with the supplies so easily. Will they escape with the help of Aurora, Amazon and Rex? Or will they be stuck in Lightera forever? LION-O/OC, TYGRA/CHEETARA/OC, KAT/OC, KIT/OC. Read and review please 2011 REBOOT!
1. Impact!

Heey guys; This is my first go at writing Thundercats material, so go easy on me… This is a Lion-o/OC fanfic, with hints of Tygra/Cheetara/OC as well, but if you don't like it don't read it… Simple as that…

**IMPACT!**

The ship the Thundercats were traveling in was careening to the ground after a plasma shot from a lizard's pulse gun was fired at the engine of the SkyCat.

"Brace for impact!" Lion-o yelled as he gripped his claws into the co-pilot seat next to his adopted older brother, Tygra. Cheetara then ran into the pilot's cabin, wrapping her arms around Tygra when the ship shook.

Tygra, jumping from the sudden impact of his mate, turned to face her.

"Cheetara!" Tygra stood up from his seat, and hooked his arms around her waist. "If I don't make it, I want you to know, that I have always loved you, and I always will. I love you Cheetara." Tygra said/yelled over the loud howling of the air against the ship outside. Then he kissed her passionately on the lips, Cheetare kissing him back just as hard.

"I love you to, Tygra." Cheetara then buried her head into his neck, and both sat into the pilot seat, looking at the fast approaching ground in front of them.

They impacted with the ground, and everything went black for the heroes known as the Thundercats.

Here we go… I know it's short, but it's basically a prologue with a name…

So review please, to let me know what you think… OC gets introduced in the next chapter…


	2. Journey to Lightera

Hi guys, I was bored so let's get this thing going... Before I start this is the 2011 reboot, not the other one... So here you go

* * *

Sparkling sapphire blue eyes looked up to the periwinkle sky above the training grounds, where she was training hard. Long auburn, wavy hair blowing slightly in the wind as it made its way out of the messy fishtail she always put it in. She sniffed the air. Something wasn't right.  
She looked higher up into the sky, a ship coming closer and closer from the distance, one of the engines looked to be on fire, probably having a plasma beam shot at it. The girl knew that survivors were hardly ever found, so she rallied up a team to go and get the bodies.  
"Tallio, Cheeraine! Let's go!" she signaled for them to follow her to the point of impact of the ship. She knew there could hardly be survivors, so she brought an apothecary as used her power over the elements to get her and her team there faster, gasping as she saw how much damage the ship actually had.  
"Check for survivors outside the ship, I'll put out the fire, and bring the bodies out." she ordered. She hates this job, but it was what her father wanted her to do until she could figure out what to do with her life.  
She walked into the cargo bay of the ship, food strewn across the floor, clothes hanging limply from the ceiling. She quickly put out the fire with her water element, and starting roaming the halls of the ship, looking for rooms where there might have been some crew members.  
She had only been walking for a few minutes, when she came across a door, slightly askew. She pushed it open lightly with her foot, and then attacked by two young cubs, jumping on her and nibbling on her ears. She quickly pushed them off of her lightly, but strong enough to get the message across. She was NOT to be messed with.  
She signaled for them to follow, as she walked out of the room and started heading for the cabin. She could see the cubs tensing with every step they took towards the cabin. Maybe, crew were in there. Maybe, they couldn't bail in time. She couldn't let the cubs see this if it turned out to be messy. She turned toward them.  
"Stay out here, I'll be back soon." she said. And with that said, she kicked the door to the pilot's cabin in, and looked at the three unconscious crew members. Two were in one seat, which looked to be in a loving embrace, and the other was just sitting there, his claws still embed into the chair he was sitting in. She walked towards the one who was by himself. She slightly nudged him, with no response. He had pulse, and it was steady which was good. She then moved to the other two, who like the first had steady pulses. When she walked out, she noticed something she didn't notice before. A room off to the side, a kitchen. She looked in to find a giant blue cat, with scars covering his entire body. He looked like a war cat. She felt for a pulse, and sighed in relief when she found one.  
'Unbelievable. They all survived. This has never happened before.' she thought to herself. Then the two cubs came up behind her, and started poking her back.  
"Who are you? Are our friends ok? Will they be ok? How long have you been a rescuer? When do we go and get something to eat?" they fired questions away at her, and she put both her hands over the cubs mouths to silence them. She laughed slightly, a smile coming to her face.  
"I will answer all questions in good time, young ones. But first I must get your friends back to Lightera, before the lizards come to collect their catch." She said. She then lifted the unconscious cats with her wind element, and brought them to follow her out of the ship. She was then met by her apothecary, Tykaile.  
"They will be fine with foods in their bellies and plenty of rest." he assured her. She then used the rest of her elements, changed them into wind and took them to Lightera. She put all of the unconscious significants in separate rooms. She was lying down the one that was unconscious by himself in the pilot's cabin, and turning away when his hand shot out and grabbed her hand. She gasped at the sudden contact, but looked at him with a sweet smile on her face, and a questioning look in her gaze.  
"Thanks for the save. But who are you?" he asked, his voice dry and raspy from not being used in a while, she turned and got him a glass of water to drink. She lifted his head up with her hand on his neck, and the other pouring the cool liquid down his throat.  
"My name is Princess Aurora. But please, just call me Aurora." Aurora smiled a charming and sweet smile, as she got more water for the young king to drink.

* * *

Here's the second chapter, so I hope you enjoy, and form a nice opinion of Aurora...


	3. Icebreaker

Heey everyone, back with another chapter, this one took a little while...

* * *

**Icebreaker**:

"Aurora, my dear, bring the survivors to the court. Some sort of sorcery was used to keep them alive." the kings eyes were in deadly slits, enraged that magic had been used in his kingdom.

"Father," Aurora began, just coming back from tending to the young king of the ThunderCats, "I highly doubt that someone like them could possibly be using magic. They were unconscious when we found them, and why would they crash their own ship?"

"They want to steal the Soul of the Keeper of Spirits." the king whispered, eyes widening.

"Father, I'm the Keeper of Spirits. Why would they want to steal my soul? I don't think the king of Thundera would want to steal my soul." Aurora rolled her eyes, and turned away from her father and started walking towards the double doors that led into the court room.

"Just bring them to me Aurora! And bring your sister and brother to the confrontation." he ordered threateningly.

"Father!" Aurora yelled, turning to face her father, her auburn hair whipping around her figure fiercely, her sapphire blue eyes ablaze with anger and hatred. "They are not yet strong enough to walk! The apothecary told us not to let them move! Or, we could wheel them down the staircase by their beds! Who do you think we are! We are the LightningCats! We are not like Mumm-Ra and the lizard army! We are honorable! And they are staying here until they are plenty healthy to leave!" Aurora announced, nearly letting her anger control her.

She then turned towards the start of the court room and stormed towards them. The guards opening them quickly, to avoid her wrath. She stormed straight through the doors and turned right, heading to the rooms that were allocated to the young ThunderCats, going to the door that led to the young Tiger's room.  
Aurora knocked once, and waited for a reply.

"Enter." came a voice from within. The door opened to reveal an apothecary with a bowl of boiling water in one hand and a washer in the other.

"Milady!" the cat apothecary, Lionette, was startled to see her standing at the Tiger prince's door.

"Thank you Lionette, but I will handle this from here." she said walking into the room, taking the items from the apothecary's hands. Lionette gladly handed the objects over to the princess, and then Aurora walked to the chair that was beside the bed and sat down on it.

"What's the princess doing in here to tend to an unearthly stranger?" Tygra asked a smile on his face and then as an afterthought, "Milady?"

"You are nothing of a stranger in Lightera. And I am a trained apothecary. It always one of my favourite things to do when I was young instead of sword-fighting, and learning to tend to a husband, by the goddess if I ever shall get one." Aurora laughed slightly as she dipped the flannel into the luke warm water and started dabbing it onto some of the wounds Tygra had gained.

"But to your father, the king, I of course am nothing but a stranger in this kingdom. If I wander this village, people will look at me, and have no idea of who I am or where I come from. You on the other hand, you're known not just for being a drop dead gorgeous princess, but a good friend to everyone in this kingdom. And of course you will get a husband, because as I said, you are gorgeous." Tygra said, then winced in pain when Aurora dabbed the flannel onto one of the really bad wounds he had gained from the crushed window.

"Sorry." she whispered, then dabbing the flannel onto his forehead, the water making his fur stick together, and cool down his forehead.

"What is your name?" he asked, suddenly fascinated to find out her name.

"Princess Aurora Sapphira of Lightera. And yours?" she replied, and asked for him to tell her the same.

"Prince Tygra of Thundera, my brother Lion-o is King of Thundera, since our father was murdered my Mumm-Ra. My Mate, Cheetara, is a cleric of Jaga. She's amazing." he smiled, looked down and shook his head.

Aurora finished bathing his wounds, and stood up.

"It was quite nice talking to you Tygra, and I hope we can do it again sometime. But I must go and see to the others." Aurora bowed slightly to him, picked up the bowl and the flannel, and walked to the doors, the guards opening it for her from the other side. She then turned left, and walked down a door to the "King" Lion-o's room.

She didn't bother to knock this time and opened up the doors. Sitting on the bed, was Lion-o shirtless. Aurora gasped and turned her back to Lion-o, the water from the bowl spilling onto the floor.

"My apologies sir, I should have knocked." Aurora apologized, blinking her eyes to get rid of the image burned on the back of her eyelids.

"It is quite alright Milady Aurora. For it is not your fault I need an apothecary to care for this wound on my back." he reassured, as he turned towards her.  
Aurora turned cautiously and curiously to Lion-o, her eyes closed slightly.

"Open your eyes Aurora." Aurora opened her eyes, trusting Lion-o's voice. There was just something about him. He could say anything, and she would believe him, even trust him. Even though she just met him.

"Since you're a "trained" apothecary, do you think you could help me with this wound on my back?" he asked her, pointing his thumb down his back.

Aurora blushed six different shades of red, and answered, stuttering, "U-uh, of c-course." she walked over, expecting to sit on the chair that was sitting next to the bed, but Lion-o moved over on the bed, giving room for her to sit, to gain better access to his back.

She crawled onto the bed with the flannel in the bowl, being held in her left hand. She settled herself behind Lion-o, and dabbed the flannel into the still warm water and dabbed it onto his wound. He flinched at the sudden stinging sensation it brought.

"Would you like to talk to take your mind off the pain?"Aurora asked him, smiling at him, letting him know that she was not going to bite.

"Sure, that would be lovely." he replied, throwing a smile back her way, over his shoulder.

"What would you like to talk about?" Aurora asked him.

"There's a game we play in Thundera, called "icebreaker", you ask questions about a persons' life. Do you want me to start?" Lion-o informed, his blue eyes missing the certain smile that had made its way onto the young princesses face, in his head secretly hoping that she would say yes.

"Of course. Go right ahead." Aurora said, smiling, that didn't go unnoticed by Lion-o.

"How old are you?" he asked, _**"pretty standard question."**_ he thought.

"Seventeen, and you?" she asked, her melodic voice greeting Lion-o's ears making them twitch with excitement.

"Eighteen." he replied, chuckling at the realisation that he was older than her.

She laughed at this.

"Any brothers or sisters?" she asked, suddenly interested in his previous life as Prince.

"I have an older brother, Tygra." he replied, turning to watch Aurora's reaction.

She looked puzzled.

"How is he your older brother? He's a completely different species." she stated, her eyes glazed over with confusion.

"Tygra is adopted. His parents left him on the doorstep of the castle's serving dormitory's steps. The servants found him and brought him to my father. My mother took pity on him and brought him up as her own. Until she... Died." he looked down and started playing with his hands that sat comfortably in his lap.  
Aurora took one look at Lion-o and leaned backwards, putting the flannel into the bowl, and put the bowl on a spare spot on the bedside table. She then leaned back up and put her arms around Lion-o's waist and buried her head into the crook of his neck. He jumped at the sudden show of affection by the princess.

Lion-o got over the sudden shock, and placed his clawed hands (paws?) on hers, leaning his head onto hers, his eyes closing for a brief second thinking of the next question he was going to ask her.

"And you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked her, his head still resting on hers.

"Yes. I have two younger siblings. The eldest of them being the girl, Amazon and Rex being the youngest out of all of us. My mother was going to give birth to another boy, but was killed during a raid on the castle." she buried her head further into Lion-o's neck, him turning and wrapping his arms around her waist, his head still resting on hers.

"Lion-o, what was Thundera like?" she asked hesitantly, thinking that it could be a sore point of conversation for the young king.

She saw a smile come to his features, as he started remembering about his kingdom.

"Thundera was a place that anyone could come from far and wide, and be treated like an equal. We would help the injured, if yuk needed supplies you would pay for them of course, but you wouldn't have t use all your money if you were traveling and poor. Thundera was a good place." he trailed off, his eyes looking out the window of his guest bedroom while he was there.

"And will be again!"she said, "I can tell that you will be a great king Lion-o, you will rule with a just, and trusted hand. You will have a grip over your people. Because they will trust you. I will trust you." she finished, her eyes blazing with a new found friendship.

Lion-o started to lean in, his eyes open brightly, looking straight into Aurora's eyes, checking to see if it was alright to keep oving knot her personal space. She started to close the gap, her eyes fluttering shut with each inch she got closer to Lion-o.

Both Lion-o and Aurora jumped back when a sharp knock echoed through the room.

"Milady!" a guard yelled through the locked door, "your presence is required urgently in the courtroom to determine the fate of a grain stealer! You're father also wishes to know if you have chosen anyone to be your husband on your eighteenth." the soldier informed, sadness etching his voice. Lion-o wondered why he was so sad.

"Excuse me Lion-o." the young heiress whispered, gently removing herself from the equation.

She walked to the door, unlocked it and opened it to find one of the lieutenants, Jagon. She then shut the door behind her.

Lion-o walked up to his door, feeling safe enough to stand, and listened to the conversation on the other side between Aurora and Jagon.

"Jagon, you know if I could choose, I would choose you. But we both know father would never allow it. Plus, you are no good for me, or my kingdom, I am indeed sorry I have been leading you on all these months." and with that Aurora left to the courtroom, leave Jagon staring after her with want written all over his face.

* * *

Heeys; thanks for reading, and leave a review, if you want to...


End file.
